


Deal with the Devil

by scribbles43



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Murder Mystery, Nonbinary Character, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbles43/pseuds/scribbles43
Summary: It turns out making it onto the station wasn't the hardest part.
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us), OC/OC
Kudos: 4





	Deal with the Devil

Ana slipped into a cherry red space suit and sighed with relief. She had finally done it. Years of school and training, years of all-nighters and microwave dinners, and she was finally going to space. If only her eight-year-old self could see her now.

She laughed quietly and surveyed herself in the mirror. The suit was bright, sure, but the higher-ups had told her she’d want some color up in the station. A red helmet rested on her hip, which she held by one of the two pointy horns she’d drilled in herself. 

_ I wish I’d gotten a better codename than “demon.” _

No time to worry about that now,  _ she was going to space!  _ Ana fidgeted excitedly in her seat on the entire bus ride to the facility. She practically sprinted down the hallway, having to double back and show the proper identification to disgruntled security. 

The cadet held her breath as she finally walked across the catwalk and into the ship that would take her and her crew to the station. She wondered who would be waiting beyond the sleek chrome door before her. New friends? Enemies? Love?

A slow exhale as the door opened.

“STOP TRYING TO EAT MY HAT! IISUS KHRISTOS SUKA!”

The Russian shouting was coming from a man in a yellow spacesuit, holding a matching helmet adorned with a fried egg to his chest. A dark-haired woman in a pink suit had him cornered and was apparently trying to take the helmet from him.

“Hey, leave the poor guy alone!” A man in a purple suit stepped between them, raising his hands defensively, “Let’s not start fighting before we even take off!”

Pink pouted and walked off into the corner, “Fine, buzzkill. I was just joking anyway.”

Ana stepped tentatively into the room, causing several heads to turn. Purple jogged up to her, grinning, “Hey, welcome to the team!”

She stuck her hand out warily, and the man in front of her shook it firmly, “Nice to meet you, I’m Ana Coelho, codename Demon.”

“My name’s Taro Mizuno, codename Sheriff, and I’m the leader of this bunch of space bandits!”

“That’s not exactly true, is it.” A white suit wearing a pair of practical goggles strolled up to the two and shook Ana’s hand, “Anders Wallis, Ghost. I’m the captain.”

“But, I’m the pilot!” Taro looked a little offended.

“You may control the station, but you’ll take orders from Robin and me,” Anders said a little too forcefully.

Yes, Hadiza Afolabi, codename Robin. She, along with codenames Bear and Carrot had been living on the station since it had launched months ago. Ana idolized her. After the station’s initial launch she had followed news about its inhabitants religiously. Hadiza had successfully stopped two failures with the oxygen system and an entire reactor meltdown single-handedly. When Ana had heard that she was chosen to be sent up to the station as a trainee she had nearly passed out from excitement.

“Is he bothering you, Sheriff?” A new voice snapped Ana out of her thoughts. A blond man in a green spacesuit had appeared beside Taro, placing a protective hand on his shoulder.

“I’m fine, thank you,” he turned to Ana, “This is Theodore Weekes, our electrician.” Ana shook his hand as well.

“The man in the yellow suit is Renat Vasilyev, codename Eggs, our communications expert,” Theodore explained, his British accent very apparent at that point, “And the woman trying to eat his helmet is Tori Garner, known as Flamingo, the station’s mechanic.”

“Aren’t a mechanic and an electrician the same thing?”

He frowned at Ana, “No.”

Embarrassed, she scanned the room, refusing to meet his eyes.

“What about them?”

There was one more figure in the room, who hadn’t moved since Ana had entered. Their suit was black, and they were wearing their helmet. Two ram’s horns curled around the sides towards their visor, and Ana shivered, wondering if they were real.

Taro shrugged, “No one’s been able to get anything out of them. They haven’t even taken their helmet off.”

“ATTENTION! SHUTTLE WILL BE LIFTING OFF IN T MINUS 5 MINUTES. PLEASE SECURE YOURSELF AND YOUR BELONGINGS. I REPEAT, LIFT OFF IN T MINUS 5 MINUTES.”

The crewmates began to scurry about in all directions, conversations abandoned and left for later. Ana checked her suit, her pockets, her bag, just the way she had been trained to. Satisfied with the quality of her job, she buckled herself into one of the seats lining the ship’s walls. Others began to file in around her, and with T-Minus 3 minutes to go, she found herself wedged between Taro (Who gave her an encouraging thumbs-up), and-

The crewmate in the black suit.

Who looked directly at her.

They stared for a minute into each other’s visors, trying to make out the eyes behind them.

“H-have a good flight!” It left her lips before she knew she was speaking.

“LIFT OFF IN T MINUS 2 MINUTES.”

The figure cocked their head slightly, still staring at her.

“You too.”

“LIFT OFF IN T MINUS 1 MINUTE.”

Ana looked around the room with butterflies thumping against her stomach. Everyone was strapped in. Everything was secure. The voice over the intercom began to count down, and suddenly the whole room roared with the sound of a powerful engine. She felt herself being pulled downwards, sinking into the fire-engine boots that were stuck to the floor. She heard a click in her helmet, and suddenly everyone’s voices rang into her ears.

“WOOHOO! LET’S GOOO!!!” That was Tori, who sounded like she was having the time of her life.

“Jesus, what button do I have to press to shut off her annoying voice?”

“Well if you-” Taro talked Renat through the process of adjusting the volume in his speakers, toggling his microphone creating private channels, etc. Ana fiddled with her own controls, and the downward pull subsided, leaving the crew suspended in their seats. The intercom voice clicked into each of their headsets.

“PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE YOUR SEAT UNTIL THE GRAVITY ADJUSTERS HAVE BEEN TURNED ON. DO NOT REMOVE YOUR HELMET.”

The crew chatted while they waited, and Ana was about to join when a voice suddenly overlapped a joke from Theodore.

“So, Demon, what brings you to space?” The voice was perfectly neutral, neither male nor female, welcoming nor hostile. There was only one person the voice could have belonged to, and Ana fumbled with the private channels before answering.

“You asked that, right?”

Black nodded, “Yes.”

“What brings me to space?” She thought for a moment, “I’ve always been drawn to the unknown, ever since I was a kid.There’s so much we don’t know about the world outside our planet, it’s fascinating,” she fidgeted with her seatbelt as she talked, “What brings you up here?”

“Aliens.”

Ana snorted.

“What?”

“You… you’re not up here because you want to find  _ aliens,  _ are you?”

Black paused, thinking, “I’m on a research team back at the base,” as they talked, the gravity in the room began to slowly return to normal, “We have fragments of proof, nothing really substantial, but we have a basic idea,” They turned to Ana, their voice more intense now, “There are creatures up here somewhere. They’re intelligent. And they don’t want to share.”

The two sat in silence.

After a prompt from their headsets, the crew stood up and dispersed into groups around the ship. Ana walked up to Black. She needed answers.

“What’s your name?”

They were lounging against a wall, surveying the group, “My codename is Satan.”

“No, your real name.”

Satan laughed, “My codename is all you need little Demon.”

“Don’t call me little, you sound like a creep.”

“Maybe I am one.”

Ana huffed, “Well then I’m going to avoid you.”

“Fine by me.”

She started to walk away, but Satan kept talking, “Listen Demon, what the others don’t know is that it’s dangerous up here, so I’ll make you a deal.”

Ana sighed, “What kind of deal?”

“You stop asking about things that don’t concern you, I keep you safe.”

“That's a terrible deal.”

“Are you going to accept it?”

“Ugh. Fine. But you have to tell me one thing. One personal detail. I have to get to know you if we’re going to be working together.”

Silence.

“I like pineapple on pizza.”

“You’re disgusting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and welcome to Deal with the Devil! This is my first fic so please help me out and give some good critique!   
> Some characters speak languages other than English, and I apologize for any mistranslations. I will try to keep these lines simple and non-essential.  
> That's all folks!


End file.
